bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenthon
Zenthon was Titanium Dragonoid's Mechtogan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Information Description Infused with dragon-like abilities, he flies at super speed and spews white hot fire at his opponents. Metallic armor covers his body and nullifies his enemy's attacks. His strong legs are heavily protected and he uses them to thrust into flight. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He first appeared in the Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge episode Mechtogan Mayhem battling Titanium Dragonoid. He spawned from Drago's powers, started to battle Drago and then teleported to Marucho and started to fight him. After defeating Tristar, Anubias and Sellon started to fight Zenthon. After they failed to damage him, he then vanished. He also spoke for the first time. Zenthon appeared again in ''Fall From Grace'', from a swirling black cloud after Drago lost control of his powers again. He briefly fought against Drago, Trister, and Taylean and then left. Zenthon appeared yet again in ''Agony of Defeat'', when he is "summoned" by Drago when he and Dan lost control and interfered on their behalf. However, it caused Dan and Drago to be disqualified from the tournament. In ''Return to New Vestroia'', he appeared in Drago's vision. In ''Chaos Control'', he appears again when Drago loses control against Anubias. Zenthon attempts to attack Drago again, but Drago figures out that if Zenthon came from him, then he must obey his orders/follow his code of battling. He is able to take on Drago's Core Buster, but falls to Drago's Revolutional ability. When Anubias' Mechtogan attempts to finish off Dan and Drago, Zenthon stops him, appearing to finally follow Drago's orders. He takes down Venexus and, using some kind of bright wave, defeats Venexus. He leaves as soon as Anubias lost. In ''Back in Sync'', he is being tamed by Titanium Dragonoid, but is still out of control because of what Drago said to Dan'' "We're out of Sync".'' In Triple Threat, he was summoned by Dan and Drago and was under their total control. He began calling Dan and Drago his creators and later defeated Deezall, Miserak, and Rockfist alongside Drago and Zenthon Titan. In A Hero Returns, Dan and Drago summoned him for assistance. They had control of him at first but Dan and Drago fall out of sync thanks to Meg Mel's interference, causing Zenthon to not only damage Interspace and defeat all of the brawlers in 1 hit each before going away, but it also results in Spectra and Infinity Helios leaving the brawlers and causing new tensions on the brawlers and results in Mag Mel's liberation. In Gundalia Under Fire, Dan and Drago summoned him to for assitance and they had total control of him. He battled against Dreadeon but he and Drago were defeated. He reappeared in Battle Lines, where he fought against Rockfist, Miserak, Smasheon, Venexus, Braxion, and Deezall alongside Titanium Dragonoid and Zenthon Titan, and they defeated them easily. In Unlocking the Gate, he fought against Dreadeon and won. He reapppeared in'' Dangerous Beauty, where he fought against lots of Flash Ingrams, Miserak, and easily took them down, while Titanium Dragonoid took out Rockfist. In ''Unfinished Business, ''he fought against Deezall, Smasheon, Venexus, Mutant Krowll and Venexus Titan alongside Zenthon Titan and Titanium Dragonoid and won. In Behind the Mask, he fought against Dreadeon and Razen Titan alongside Zenthon Titan, but the battle had no outcome. In ''Dark Moon, he and Zenthon Titan fought all of the Razen Titan invading Earth. In The Final Takedown, he and Zenthon Titan used the rest of their strength to defeat both Dreadeon and Razen Titan which costs them their lives. It is unknown if he and Zenthon Titan are dead or not. Game A Pyrus Combat Zenthon has 180 Gs, a Pyrus Zenthon has 180 Gs, a Ventus Zenthon has 170 Gs, and an Aquos Zenthon has 170 Gs. Trivia *Zenthon is Number 01 in the Series. *He was the first Mechtogan to be spawned in the anime by a Bakugan. *He was the first Mechtogan to speak in the anime just as Drago was the first Bakugan to speak in the anime. *Zenthon's chest has a lot of similarities to Carlsnaut. *Zenthon was the second Mechtogan shown to be tamed in the anime, the first being Dreadeon. *He is behind Silent Strike and Dreadeon of having the most BakuNano holes (Only having eight, where Silent Strike having ten and Dreadeon having nine), leaving Zenthon third in having the most BakuNano holes. *He was the third Mechtogan to appear in the Intermission screen after Braxion and Smasheon. *So far, Zenthon has appeared more than any other Mechtogan in the anime. *He, alongside Swift Sweep, Accelerak, and Silent Strike, are currently the four fastest Mechtogan in the anime. Gallery Anime Zenthon during Bakugan Intermission.png|Zenthon on the intermission screen Zent2ms2.JPG|Zenthon about to attack Znmfms2.JPG|Zenthon attacking Zent3ms2.JPG|Zenthon Zenthms1.JPG|Zenthon vs Drago Zent4ms2.JPG|Zenthon in water Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0005.jpg|Zenthon roaring Zenthon.png|Zenthon's eyes Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (7).PNG|Zenthon Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.46.50 PM.png|Zenthon punching Venexus zenthon shield.png|Zenthon's shield drago on zenthon.png|Drago on top of Zenthon Wow4.PNG|Zenthon talking to Drago Zenthon1.jpg|Zenthon after being summoned Zenthon2.jpg|Zenthon (up close) Zenthon3.jpg|Zenthon Zenthon (small).jpg|Zenthon's body scanned Zenthon2 (small).jpg|Zenthon scanned ZenthonLosingControl.jpg|Zenthon losing his control/malfunctioning ZenthonandDreadeonarefunny.png|Zenthon fighting with Dreadeon DreadeonandZenthonplaybloodyknuckles.png|Zenthon vs Dreadeon 545px-DREADEONKARATEKICK.png|Zenthon getting kicked by Dreadeon 545px-Zenthonmakebigboom.png 2011-06-20_1843.png|Zenthon Summoned 2011-06-20_1852.png|Zenthon VS Dreadeon ( Rematch) 2011-06-20 1834.png|Zenthon and Zenthon Titan on Gundalia 2011-07-01_1226.png|Dreadeon vs Zenthon 2011-07-02_1529.png|Zenthon and Dreadeon locked up in battle Zenthon3.png|Zenthon firing his lasers Zenthon5.png|Zenthon's shield Zenthon_VS_Drago.png Zenthon_VS_Drago_001.png Zenthon11.png|Zenthon about to spawn Zenthon Titan zenthon_arrivin_on_gundalia.png|Zenthon on Gundalia 2011-07-10_1551.png|Zenthon knocking down Miserak 2011-07-10_1559.png|Zenthon and Drago vs Braxion 2011-07-10_1557.png|Zenthon about to fire his lasers 2011-07-11_1206.png|Zenthon about to fly away (New Vestroia) 2011-07-11_1700.png|Zenthon's shield 2011-07-11_1705.png|Zenthon beaten down by Deezall and Rockfist 2011-07-11_1710.png|Zenthon and Miserak in front of Zenthon Titan Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 5.37.39 PM.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 5.39.54 PM.JPG|Zenthon getting kicked by Miserak Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 5.48.39 PM.JPG|Zenthon tryng to get back up after being hurt by Rockfist and Deezall Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 5.54.17 PM.JPG|Zenthon and Miserak looking at Zenthon Titan 2011-07-13_1346.png 2011-07-13_1349.png|Dan and Zenthon 2011-07-13_1350.png 2011-07-14_1315.png|Zenthon 2011-07-14_1329.png|Zenthon being infused with power by Drago 2011-07-17 2004.png 2011-07-17 2000.png 2011-07-17 2005.png 2011-07-17_2017.png|Zenthon protecting Drago 2011-07-17_2032.png 2011-07-24_1841.png|Zenthon being attacked by Dreadeon 2011-07-24_1843.png 2011-07-24_1846.png|Zenthon looking at Razen Titan 1302917_normal.jpg|Zenthon summoning Zenthon Titan 263646346463.jpg|Zenthon and Zenthon Titan 27087454.jpg|Zenthon and Zenthon Titan 2011-07-24_1852.png 2011-07-24_1847.png Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 6.51.38 PM.JPG|Zenthon attacking 2011-08-07_1713.png firezenthon..png|Zenthon fires his lasers zenthon_charge..png|Zenthon charging an attack all_mechtogans.png 2011-08-14_0004.png 2011-08-14_0007.png 1359371 normal.jpg 1359368 normal.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-16 at 5.07.05 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-16 at 5.07.15 PM.JPG 2011-08-14 0012.png Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 11.34.00 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 11.36.27 AM.JPG Game File:1b83ac58c0daa43ab98d582560401066.jpg|Zenthon File:81a2731b3061242c702327dff13e391a.jpg|Packaged Aquos Zenthon File:2011191573137700.jpg|Combat Zenthon File:20111915657579.jpg|Ventus Zenthon 3eff29cb41feaff370959b77c2af3ba2.jpg|Pyrus Zenthon in a Mechtogan Expansion pack 983107b8e47eccfc86183f77e7f28e9a.jpg Activator Card-Zenthon.png|Activator Card 123434343424.PNG Pyrus Zenthon Toy.JPG|Pyrus Zenthon Zenthon (8).JPG Zenthon (7).JPG Photo on 2011-09-09 at 13.09.jpg Bakugan Dimensions BD Pyrus Zenthon.JPG|Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus Zenthon Pyrus_Zenthon.png Aquos_Zenthon.png Darkus_Zenthon.png Haos_Zenthon.png Subterra_Zenthon.png Ventus_Zenthon.png Clear_Zenthon.png Combat_Zenthon.png AM Zenthon.png v zenthon.png|Ventus Zenthon combatz11.PNG 400px-Ventus_Zenthon.jpg Seed_PWN_!!!.png Pwn 3.png mcz.png excuses.png Aquos_Zenthon_Closed.png Clear_Zenthon_Closed.png Darkus_Zenthon_Closed.png Haos_Zenthon_Closed.png Pyrus_Zenthon_Closed.png Subterra_Zenthon_Closed.png Ventus_Zenthon_Closed.png Combat_Zenthon_Closed.png Aquos_Zenthon_Open.png Clear_Zenthon_Open.png Darkus_Zenthon_Open.png Haos_Zenthon_Open.png Pyrus_Zenthon_Open.png Subterra_Zenthon_Open.png Ventus_Zenthon_Open.png Combat_Zenthon_Open.png 488px-Doan Pwn ..ha..Doan pwn..i'm funny..png|A Haos Krakix winning a Battle Against a Ventus Zenthon, on Bakugan Dimensions Others Bakugan ms background.png Category:Mechtogan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Deceased Mechtogan